Deep impact
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Il empruntait toujours le même trajet. A la dalle près, il pouvait même marcher les yeux fermés. Personne ne se risquait dans le sillage de l'enfant maudit. Jusqu'à ce jour où... Yullen
1. L'obstacle sur ma route

**Disclaimer****:** Rien n'est à moi hormis l'histoire, évidemment.

**Rating****:** T, pour langage.

**Pairing**: Kanda x Allen

**Résumé: **Il empruntait toujours le même trajet. A la dalle près, il pouvait même marcher les yeux fermés. Personne ne se risquait dans le sillage de l'enfant maudit. Jusqu'à ce jour où...

**Petit mot de l'auteur:** Voici donc ma toute première fic D Gray-Man, et plus particulièrement mon premier Yullen. Bon OK, j'avoue tout de suite, j'adore ce couple plus que tous les autres dans ce manga ;) J'implore cependant votre clémence pour cette fic écrite un peu à vau-l'eau, entamée sans projet précis ni fin déterminée. J'espère tout de même vous permettre de passer un bon moment! ^^

Je précise aussi que cette fic est déjà terminée et comporte trois chapitres que je posterai à chaque semaine d'intervalle. Pas de panique donc, la suite viendra forcément =)

* * *

Allen n'aimait pas l'école.

Ou plus précisément, le lycée entier n'aimait pas Allen. Et c'était très peu dire.

Pourtant, le frêle adolescent à la peau pâle, à l'ossature fine et dont la silhouette, si gracile et élancée, évoquait celle d'une fille, n'avait absolument rien de détestable. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, réguliers et juvéniles. Ses mimiques parfois enfantines trahissaient une maturité chèrement acquise et les traces indélébiles d'un passés marqué à vif dans son esprit. Son caractère doux, conciliant, quelque fois naïf, était si facile à vivre qu'on en oubliait souvent qu'il pouvait réclamer, lui aussi, sa dot d'estime et d'affection. Mais Allen ne se plaignait jamais. Il se contentait de sourire, d'un faciès un peu gauche, et de passer outre les affronts et les quolibets.

Non, décidemment, Allen Walker n'était pas un fauteur de trouble. Et bien qu'il fût tout le contraire, il enchaînait les heures de colle, les punitions, les devoirs supplémentaires et les corvées sans se plaindre, fermement convaincu que quoi qu'il ait pu faire, ce fut fait de telle sorte que tout allait forcément de travers. Et cette sombre litanie ne cessait de tourner dans son crâne, si bien ressassée qu'elle y était désormais fermement ancrée, comme imprimée au fer rouge à même sa chair.

_Ses cheveux blancs portaient malheur. Personne, absolument personne ne devait l'approcher. Tous les accidents, tous les malheurs et les incidents qui survenaient autour de lui étaient de son entière responsabilité, et il devait payer pour cela. Ainsi, justice serait faite._

C'est pourquoi malgré ses épaules douloureuses, ses bras bleuis de coups et ses joues recouvertes de pansements de toutes tailles, Allen se levait chaque matin comme si de rien n'était, se lavait tant bien que mal, grimaçant lorsque le jet d'eau frappait trop fort son corps meurtri, et prenait le chemin du lycée, une tartine coincée au coin de ses lèvres fendues. Si d'aventure, quelques rares personnes devaient trouver le courage de lui poser la question, il répondrait simplement, un faux sourire aux lèvres, qu'il avait fait une mauvaise chute. Mais ce genre de question de venait jamais. Tout le monde, dans le quartier, savait quels malheurs apportait cet étrange gamin aux cheveux blancs. Et chacun prenait grand soin de détourner le regard sur son passage, bougonnant des « monstres » à peine audibles et pourtant bien visibles sur leurs lèvres déformées par une moue dégoutée, la seule que connaissait l'adolescent.

Mais Allen ne se plaignait pas. Oh, non tout cela, il l'avait mérité. C'était normal, logique et naturel. Il s'acharnait donc à sourire chaque seconde qui passait, subissant de bonne grâce chaque sévisse qui lui était imposée, ne protestant jamais, acceptant simplement son sort qui, il en était intimement convaincu, ne pouvait être autrement.

Les jours passaient, tous identiques, sans que rien ne vienne troubler cette rédemption monotone et répétitive. Allen encaissait, s'exécutait, souriait toujours, sans jamais penser à se plaindre. Le mépris de ses camarades, la haine de ses professeurs, le dégoût des passants, la peur, la douleur et l'effort, tout s'enchaînait comme au premier jour sans que rien ne change. Lorsqu'il pensait à l'avenir, si toutefois cela devait lui arriver, Allen ne voyait que cela, sans cesse, sans repos. Après tout, c'était normal. Tout n'était que justice.

Tout changea pourtant ce jour là, jour comme tous les autres, alors qu'il se hâtait sur le chemin du lycée. Les yeux rivés au sol, la tête basse en signe de repenti, les épaules voutées et ses bras fermement serrés contre son corps, Allen marchait d'un pas vif, boitant quelques fois, concentré tant qu'il pouvait sur son seul et unique trajet. Désormais, il n'avait même plus besoin de regarder où il allait. Il empruntait toujours le même trajet, foulait toujours les mêmes dalles, au pas près, et chacun prenait grand soin de ne jamais emprunter cet itinéraire maudit. C'est pourquoi il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que quelqu'un fasse exception à la règle. Il ne s'attendait pas à percuter ladite personne, et encore moins à ce que deux bras le retiennent dans sa chute, le maintenant dans un équilibre, certes, précaire, mais toujours plus confortable qu'une énième chute. Et lorsqu'il réalisa que ses propres mains s'agrippaient désespérément à la veste de l'inconnu, il se dégagea prestement et se confondit en excuses maladroites et mal assurées, le regard plus bas que jamais et la silhouette tant courbée qu'il sentit presque son échine se rompre sous l'angle. L'inconnu ne répondit d'abord rien, sûrement trop surpris et dégoûté, voire même suffoqué de rage, et Allen se tendit, son corps de recroquevillant inconsciemment dans l'attente d'un coup à venir. Le silence s'éternisa, rendu insoutenable par les dizaines de regards avides des passants alentours, chacun espérant une punition exemplaire. Allen se crispa violemment en sentant deux doigts se glisser sous son menton, relevant brusquement sa tête. Ses paupières closes ses serrèrent d'avantage dans une vaine tentative de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Jamais plus il ne pleurerait. Jamais. Ce droit là ne pouvait lui être accordé. Il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par un claquement de langue agacé et une voix grave qui claqua dans l'air.

« Ouvre les yeux ! »

L'ordre était clair, net, sans appel. Allen savait qu'il avait tout intérêt à obéir dans la seconde. Mais toutes ces années à marcher tête baissée, yeux rivés au sol, l'empêchaient de regarder son interlocuteur en face, aussi impressionnant et autoritaire soit-il. Aussi déglutit-il péniblement, ses paupières toujours hermétiquement closes, ses sourcils froncés tremblant sous l'effort et ses traits crispés en une mimique douloureuse et appréhensive. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, secondes durant lesquelles les doigts de l'inconnu resserrèrent leur prise sur le menton d'Allen. De nouveau, la voix trancha le silence, grave et polaire.

« Je t'ai dit d'ouvrir les yeux ! »

Ce disant, les deux doigts quittèrent le menton d'Allen avant que la main de l'inconnu ne s'empare brusquement de sa mâchoire, empêchant toute retraite possible. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus le choix, il le sentait. La respiration d'Allen se fit plus saccadée encore alors qu'il desserrait lentement les paupières, dévoilant deux yeux gris affolés qui, pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, rencontrèrent leurs homologues. Son regard se planta alors dans deux prunelles sombres, d'un bleu presque noir, aussi insondables qu'un puits sans fond. Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Incapable de le réprimer, il se gifla intérieurement et se méprisa de laisser si facilement transparaître sa terreur. Pourtant, malgré l'angoisse qui le prenait à la gorge, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'inconnu. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pu voir un visage humain autre que le sien.

Les yeux froids reposaient sur une peau d'albâtre, au teint de givre et dont les traits, comme sculptés dans la glace, semblaient figés dans un rictus insondable. Les joues lisses étaient encadrées de longues mèches bleues, ses fins sourcils disparaissaient sous une frange parfaitement coupée et le reste de sa chevelure, ramenée en arrière et coincée dans un lien savamment noué, balayait ses épaules, mue par le souffle d'un vent paresseux, et retombait jusque dans le creux de son dos comme une cascade couleur de nuit. Les lèvres, à cet instant pincées, avaient cette même teinte neigeuse que celle des sculptures figées dans le blizzard, à jamais vierges.

Jamais, de toute sa courte vie, Allen n'avait vu de personne aussi belle. Ses esprits lui revinrent brusquement lorsque la main sur sa mâchoire se crispa légèrement, appuyant involontairement sur un hématome pas encore rétracté. L'adolescent grimaça et referma instinctivement les yeux, réalisant avec effroi que son examen ne pouvait pas avoir échappé à l'inconnu. Mais à peine le noir se fit-il à nouveau que l'autre l'interpella encore, sa voix grave rendue encore plus tranchante sous l'agacement.

« Ton nom. »

De surprise, Allen rouvrit les yeux, papillonnant des paupières d'un mouvement incertain.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

Le brun le fusilla du regard et l'adolescent se ratatina sur place.

« Je t'ai demandé ton nom. »

Le ton était proche de l'ordre et ne souffrait aucun refus. Craintif, Allen baissa le regard un quart de secondes avant que la main sur sa mâchoire ne le force de nouveau à regarder son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux, lui arrachant une autre grimace d'inconfort. Incapable de détourner le regard, contraint qu'il était de garder la tête haute, le pauvre lycéen dû se faire violence pour ouvrir la bouche, son souffle tremblant semblant résonner dans le silence oppressant de la grand rue. Lorsqu'il parla enfin, sa voix s'érailla imperceptiblement.

« A… Allen Walker. »

Le brun le sonda du regard sans rien ajouter de plus. Distraitement, presque inconsciemment, sa main desserra sa prise sur le menton du plus jeune et s'anima d'un mouvement infime, survolant la peau d'une caresse aérienne. Allen n'osait plus bouger. Le contact était si étranger, si improbable, qu'il ne savait comment réagir. Nulle violence, nulle agressivité dans ces effleurements. L'autre sembla reprendre ses esprits et sa main se retira brusquement, libérant Allen qui se hâta de baisser le menton, les yeux rivés au sol et la posture humble. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, face à face, sans savoir que faire. Puis Allen s'inclina profondément en s'excusant encore. Il allait contourner le brun et reprendre sa route lorsqu'une main le rattrapa brusquement par le bras, le forçant à se retourner. Il frémit en reconnaissant la peau neigeuse sur les longs doigts fins. Cette fois-ci, l'autre ne le força pas à le regarder en face, bien que cela l'énervât profondément, Allen le sentait.

« P… Pardon, mais… je vais être en retard au lycée…

_ Qui t'as dit de partir, Moyashi ? »

L'intéressé releva la tête pour la seconde fois, abasourdi par le surnom. Moyashi ? Il l'avait appelé _Moyashi_ ? Quelque chose remua au fond de lui. Quelque chose qui ne s'était plus manifesté depuis des années, quelque chose qu'il avait enterré sous une profonde couche d'humiliations, de résignation et de soumission. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne contrôle rien et, avant de pouvoir de ressaisir ou même réaliser, sa voix s'éleva dans le silence.

« Je ne suis pas un Moyashi ! Baka ! »

A peine les derniers mots eurent-ils franchi ses lèvres que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Ses deux mains vinrent se plaquer contre sa bouche et sa gorge laissa échapper un son étranglé, proche du borborygme. Puis, comme un automatisme, son dos se plia vivement tandis qu'il s'excusait d'une voix paniquée, se maudissant pour son inconscience. Sa punition ne tarda pas à venir et il sentit une main agripper ses cheveux à pleine poignée, tirant dessus sans aucune douceur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face au visage toujours aussi glacé de son homologue. Visage qui se dégela un quart de seconde. L'ombre d'un sourire vint étirer les lèvres fines, si furtivement qu'Allen cru avoir rêvé. La prise dans ses cheveux disparu comme elle était venue et la main réapparu dans son dos, le poussant en avant.

« Allez magne-toi Moyashi, on va être en retard. »

L'intéressé ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Le temps de réaliser que le brun cheminait à ses côtés il se retrouva aux portes de son lycée, prêt à pénétrer dans la cour. Une main impérieuse le pressa à nouveau d'avancer et Allen réalisa enfin que l'autre portait le même uniforme que lui, les manches de sa veste noire retournées au niveau de ses coudes d'albâtre. Milles questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. L'attitude étrange du brun vis-à-vis de lui, son visage qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans l'enceinte de ce lycée, et mille autres choses encore qu'il ne pu malheureusement pas formuler. Le brun s'éloignait déjà de lui, s'enfonçant dans la masse des élèves qui le dévisageaient d'un regard curieux, surpris de voir un nouveau arriver à cette période de l'année. Quelque chose remua encore au fond de lui, cette même sensation étrange que celle qui l'avait conduit à hausser la voix quelques instants plus tôt. Une fois encore, Allen ne put se retenir et héla le brun qui le toisa par-dessus son épaule, une lueur d'intérêt dansant dans ses prunelles sombres. Allen se trouva décontenancé par ce regard, d'autant plus que ce genre d'initiatives ne lui ressemblait pas. Les autres élèves dardaient sur lui des regards outrés, acérés comme des lames de rasoir, lui promettant milles souffrances pour avoir osé imposer son existence si inconsciemment. L'adolescent déglutit difficilement, les yeux instinctivement baissés au sol, et articula maladroitement :

« Et… Et toi ? Quel est ton nom ? »

Le brun le dévisagea quelques secondes, laissant à Allen tout le loisir de se repentir de sa propre audace. Enfin, la voix grave et assurée de l'autre se fit entendre.

« Yû Kanda. »

A peine la dernière syllabe tombée de ses lèvres, le brun se détourna et pénétra dans le bâtiment, laissant Allen fixer l'endroit où il avait disparu, encore légèrement tremblant de peur et sentant que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait regretter sa témérité.


	2. La comptine aux conneries

**Disclaimer****:** Rien n'est à moi hormis l'histoire, évidemment.

**Rating****:** T, pour langage.

**Pairing**: Kanda x Allen

**Résumé: **Il empruntait toujours le même trajet. A la dalle près, il pouvait même marcher les yeux fermés. Personne ne se risquait dans le sillage de l'enfant maudit. Jusqu'à ce jour où...

**Petit mot de l'auteur: **Comme promis, voilà la suite! ;) J'en profite aussi pour remercier tous les reviewers qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser leurs impressions sur ce début de fic, et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas! Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

L'intuition d'Allen ne l'avait jamais trompé. Et effectivement, la pause déjeuner apporta son lot de punitions et d'humiliations. A peine fut-il sorti de la classe que des mains l'agrippèrent par le col et le plaquèrent contre le mur, lui coupant la respiration. Sa tête cogna violemment contre le béton, amorçant une migraine douloureuse, tandis que sa gorge comprimée brûlait sous la pression d'un bras puissant.

« Alors Walker, on ne sait plus rester à sa place ? »

Allen ne répondit pas. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Pour toute réponse il baissa les yeux, se concentrant uniquement sur sa respiration de plus en plus laborieuse. Soudain, un poing s'abattit durement sur son ventre, l'empêchant totalement de respirer. Son corps se plia en deux sous la douleur avant d'être brusquement remis en place par d'autres mains qui le coincèrent contre le béton, lui interdisant tout mouvement. Les quatre élèves le déplacèrent brutalement, le traînant à leur suite comme le dernier des chiens jusqu'à atteindre le toit où ils le repoussèrent d'un coup sec, le faisant durement chuter. Allen toussa, son corps encore affaibli des coups précédents tremblait sans forces et il retomba lourdement au sol en gémissant de douleur, ses deux bras croisés sur son abdomen en une pitoyable tentative de défense. Fuir était inutile et défendu. Il resta donc là, sachant que d'autres coups ne tarderaient pas à pleuvoir. Les jumeaux Noah, David et Jasdero, furent les premiers à lancer l'offensive. Le premier mit toutes ses forces dans un coup de pied qui envoya valser son camarade une trentaine de centimètres plus loin, crachant du sang, sa bouche pourtant hermétiquement fermée à toute plainte de douleur. Jasdero enchaîna ; tout deux hurlaient et riaient, s'amusant des bruits d'os brisés et des arabesques curieuses qui commençaient à orner le corps de l'adolescent de marques pourpres et bleues.

« Tu portes malheur, Walker ! On t'a déjà dit qu'on ne voulait pas t'entendre !

_ Tu t'es fait un nouveau pote ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'il va rester avec toi ?

_ Foutaises, mon cher Jasdero ! Un boulet pareil, personne n'en veut !

_ Tout juste David ! Pigé, l'erreur ? Tu la ferme, tu ne parle pas, tu n'existe même pas ! Tu disparais ! C'est clair ? »

Totalement abruti sous les coups, Allen trouva tout de même la force d'acquiescer sous le regard amusé de Road et celui, sarcastique, de Tikky. Sa maigre réponse ne sembla pourtant pas satisfaire ses deux bourreaux qui, mimant une surdité partielle, continuèrent leur petit jeu qui gagna en violence. Allen sentit ses côtés craquer, les os de son bras céder, sa tête bourdonner et ses multiples plaies saigner, les plus anciennes rouvertes par la brutalité des coups. Les maigres filets de conscience qui lui restaient commençaient à s'affoler. D'habitude, ça ne durait jamais si longtemps. S'ils continuaient comme ça, il allait finir par vraiment mourir. Il fallait qu'ils s'arrêtent. Il fallait…

Sa prière muette, d'ordinaire si bien ignorée de Dieu, fut pour une fois entendue. Une main se saisit soudain du poing levé de David, faisant craquer le poignet dans un bruit sec que suivit un hurlement de douleur. Levant difficilement son regard englué de sang et des prémices de l'inconscience, Allen distingua un katana en bois qui vola de David à Jasdero avec agilité, suivit d'une trainée de cheveux bleu sombre qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Et Allen ne su s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou inquiet en reconnaissant Yû Kanda. Les jumeaux hurlèrent et pestèrent sans retenue, geignant de leurs blessures si bénignes au regard de celles d'Allen.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? T'es malade ou quoi ? »

Kanda ne répondit pas, ses yeux glacés dévisageant les quatre Noah avec une lueur meurtrière qui fit instinctivement reculer les jumeaux. La tension s'épaissit de minute en minute, jusqu'à ce que Tikky, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, ne prenne la parole. Il se décolla du mur d'un geste souple et offrit un sourire faussement amical au brun qui n'y répondit pas.

« Tu te trompes de cible, l'ami. Celui qu'il faut frapper, c'est celui-ci. »

Ce disant il désigna Allen d'un geste dédaigneux, une mimique amusée collée sur le visage. Puis, avisant Kanda qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil, il reprit en haussant les épaules.

« Tu es nouveau, ici, c'est pour ça que tu ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas avec lui que tu vas pouvoir jouer aux chevaliers servants. »

A terre, Allen ferma les yeux. A cause de la douleur, mais aussi de la culpabilité et de la peur. Dans quelques secondes, le fier katana en bois se retournerait contre lui. Posté devant lui, Kanda ne pipa mot, attendant sûrement la suite.

« Vois-tu, ce type là est maudit. »

Un haussement de sourcil sceptique et blasé répondit à la déclaration de Tikky qui sourit de plus belle et détourna le regard, contemplant le ciel d'un air rêveur. La voix fluette de Road s'éleva à son tour, chantante, comme si elle récitait une comptine.

« Il était une fois, un homme. Médecin et foncièrement bon, quoi qu'un peu naïf, il recueillit un orphelin sous son toit. Un gamin des rues aux étranges cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris, avec une cicatrice insolite à l'œil gauche et un appétit vorace. Il l'éduqua comme son propre enfant, lui donna tout ce qu'un fils est en droit d'attendre d'un père. L'enfant souriait tout le temps, s'étonnait de tout et s'émerveillait d'un rien. Mais l'enfant portait malheur, et la maison de l'homme brûla dans d'étranges conditions. Il mourut dans d'atroces souffrances. L'enfant, lui, s'en sortit avec une simple brulure au bras. Il perdit son entrain, mais parvint encore à sourire. On lui trouva une famille d'accueil, un jeune cadre et sa sœur, qui s'attachèrent à lui et le considérèrent comme leur propre frère. La sœur faisait parti de notre classe, qui vit arriver à ses côtés l'enfant maudit. Lenalee Lee s'occupa de son frère et lui présenta son meilleur ami, un jeune rouquin à l'allure vive et au caractère farceur. Lenalee, Lavi et l'enfant maudit devinrent inséparables. Tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'au jour où ils disparurent, purement et simplement. Komui Lee, Lenalee Lee et Lavi, tous trois s'évanouirent dans la nature pour n'être retrouvés que quelques mois plus tard, égorgés au fond d'un bois, victimes d'un tueur en série de passage dans la région. En apprenant la nouvelle, l'enfant perdit définitivement son sourire. Il fut ensuite convenu qu'il irait vivre chez Marian Cross, un mercenaire un peu fou qui n'avait aucune conscience morale. Plusieurs fuyaient déjà la présence de l'enfant maudit. Mais Cross disparu à son tour dans des conditions tragiques, abattu par ses créanciers frauduleux lassés d'attendre le renflouement de leurs caisses. Alors l'enfant se retrouva définitivement seul, fuit comme la peste et rejeté de tous pour ce qu'il avait osé faire en venant au monde. Quiconque s'attachait à lui périssait avant l'heure. Il fut convenu qu'il garderait la maison de Cross mais qu'il y vivrait seul, en reclus. Ne sortant que pour se rendre au lycée, empruntant toujours le même trajet ; un sentier maudit, tout comme lui. »

La comptine achevée, Road jeta un regard condescendant au brun qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, katana en main. Derrière lui, Allen retenait des larmes qu'il n'avait aucun droit de verser. Puis, doucement, comme au ralentit, le katana s'abaissa. Sa pointe regarda vers le sol et le kendoka se retourna face à l'adolescent à terre, presque mort. Sans prêter attention aux mimiques victorieuses des Noah, il s'accroupi devant lui et l'agrippa par le col, le forçant à soutenir son regard. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et Allen ferma les yeux, attendant les reproches et la haine.

« C'est pour ces conneries que tu te laisses faire, Moyashi ? »

La déclaration laissa l'assistance abasourdie. Les Noah se figèrent, incertains de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, et Allen ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La _chose_ s'agita férocement dans son ventre sous l'effet de la colère qui menaçait de l'engloutir et il perdit de nouveau le contrôle de lui-même, les larmes lui montant aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

« Des… des _conneries_ ? »

Sa voix était cassée, rauque, et il avait du mal à parler. Pourtant, la chose grondait en lui, menaçant d'exploser et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Allen hurla toute sa peine et sa souffrance.

« Parce que tu trouves que c'est des conneries ? ! Tous ces morts, tous ces malheurs, tu trouves que ce n'est _rien_ ? ! Juste du vent, des fadaises ? ! Tu… tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Je _t'interdis_ de parler d'eux comme ça ! Ils sont… Bordel ! Ils sont morts par ma faute ! _Ma_ faute, tu comprends ? ! Alors pourquoi… pourquoi je ne paierais pas pour ça, hein ? ! Tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi… leur joie de vivre et leurs sourires… et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour eux ? A part leur apporter la mort et la douleur ? ! Et toi tu dis que c'est des conneries ? ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! _Tu ne peux pas !_ »

Essoufflé, Allen se tu, affrontant l'autre du regard, le mettant au défi d'ajouter quelque chose. C'était sa malédiction, sa punition. Qu'il l'insulte, qu'il le frappe, qu'il le tue, même, si ça lui chantait ! Mais il ne pouvait pas dire que tout ça, tous ces malheurs autour de lui, sa culpabilité et sa rédemption, étaient de simples _conneries_ ! Jamais !

Le kendoka soutint son regard métallique, y décelant une étincelle de vie qui brillait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. La détermination s'y reflétait, et ce morveux craintif et soumis semblait redevenir le gamin farouche d'antan, impétueux et plein de fougue, toujours prêt à répondre à la provocation. Et bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais connu en ce temps là, le brun devinait facilement quel genre d'enfant Allen avait pu être. Il ne se laissa pourtant pas radoucir et flanqua un vif coup de poing sur le crâne de l'adolescent qui jappa de surprise et de douleur.

« Imbécile. » gronda-t-il.

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que te laisser tabasser comme ça va changer quelque chose ? Tu crois quoi ? Que ça va les faire revenir ? Tu rêves ! »

Allen ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Kanda le coupa de sa voix tranchante.

« Tais-toi ! Dis-moi juste une chose : t'es stupide à quel point ? Tu crois sincèrement que ça sert à quelque chose tout ça ? Tu fais ça pour quoi ? Pour te racheter ? Et de quoi ? De ne pas avoir eu de chance ? D'en avoir bavé toute ta vie à cause de quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable ? A moins que tu ne veuilles payer une dette envers les morts ? Parce que tu penses sincèrement qu'ils en ont besoin ? ! »

Plusieurs fois Allen voulu l'interrompre, sans succès, chaque réplique lui restant en travers de la gorge pendant que le kendoka haussait de plus en plus la voix, jusqu'à s'égosiller.

« C'est toi qui a allumé l'incendie ? C'est toi qui tenais le couteau qui les a égorgés ou le flingue qui les a butés ? _Non !_ Alors, _bordel_, tu payes pour quoi ? ! Pour les avoir connus au mauvais moment ? Pour avoir offert un fils à un homme qui en réclamait un ? Pour avoir été l'ami et le frère de gens qui ne demandaient que ça ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'ils souhaitaient te voir comme ça lorsqu'ils t'ont connu ? ! Ils t'ont rendu le sourire, ils t'ont montré le monde et ses délices et toi qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? Tu oublies tout ce qu'ils t'ont laissé, tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi pour tout détruire ! Et tu _oses _m'engueuler quand je te dis que tout ça c'est des conneries ? ! »

La prise du kendoka se resserra d'avantage sur le col de l'adolescent dont les yeux, ouverts en grand, laissaient échapper des torrents de larmes. Il rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à sentir le souffle brisé par les sanglots s'écraser contre ses lèvres. Il plissa les yeux et sa bouche se déforma en une mimique hargneuse.

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter _attentivement_, Moyashi. Ces gens là ont consacré les dernières années de leurs vies à te redonner le sourire. Et s'ils sont morts, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ca ne sera _jamais_ de ta faute, tu m'entends ? ! Par contre, tu n'as pas le droit de détruire ce à quoi ils se sont si chèrement employés pendant tout ce temps ! Tu n'as aucune dette à payer de cette manière ! Et si tu tiens vraiment à leur devoir quelque chose, alors souris et vis pleinement ta vie, comme ils espéraient que tu le ferais un jour ! C'est pigé ? »

Les yeux du brun plongèrent dans ceux, brouillés de larmes, d'Allen, à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse. Entre ses mains, le plus jeune tremblait, secoué de sanglots si forts que sa voix de brisait et que sa respiration se faisait bruyante. Mais par-dessus tout, ce furent ses yeux et les traits hantés, torturés de son visage, charriant tant de douleur, de regret et de tristesse, qui marquèrent le kendoka. Les mains d'Allen s'agrippèrent à celles, puissantes, de Kanda, les serrant si fort sur son col de chemise que ses jointures en blanchirent. Il s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, pour ne pas sombrer, comme s'il avait peur que le brun s'en aille. Et dans cette frêle étreinte passa tout son désespoir, toute sa détresse, mais aussi un espoir insensé, et une reconnaissance sans borne. Tout cela, Kanda le déchiffra dans ses traits brouillés par le chagrin, dans sa poigne mal assurée et pourtant si forte, dans ses sanglots librement lâchés et dans son corps qui se recroquevillait autour de sa main, l'emprisonnant pour que plus jamais elle ne le laisse seul. Doucement, presque tendrement, Kanda s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Allen et le prit dans ses bras, prenant bien garde à ne jamais le brusquer, comme s'il était si fragile qu'un simple mouvement de trop pouvait le briser. Allen se laissa docilement faire, de toute façon trop harassé par les coups pour riposter, et n'en ayant même plus la volonté. Ce que venait de lui dire Kanda l'avait fortement ébranlé et il n'avait plus la force d'avancer par lui-même. Il ne pouvait plus plus tout seul. C'est pourquoi ses mains s'accrochèrent fébrilement à la chemise du kendoka tandis qu'il enfouissant son visage dans son cou, le trempant de larmes.

Lorsque Kanda se releva, son précieux fardeau dans les bras, il n'eu besoin que d'un regard pour écarter les quatre Noah abasourdis qui le laissèrent docilement passer. A peine eurent-ils quitté le toit que Tikky se passa une main désinvolte dans les cheveux, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

« Ah, lala... Encore un futur macchabé… »

Les autres acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête entendu.


	3. Ma renaissance

**Disclaimer****:** Rien n'est à moi hormis l'histoire, évidemment.

**Rating****:** T, pour langage.

**Pairing**: Kanda x Allen

**Résumé: **Il empruntait toujours le même trajet. A la dalle près, il pouvait même marcher les yeux fermés. Personne ne se risquait dans le sillage de l'enfant maudit. Jusqu'à ce jour où...

**Petit mot de l'auteur: **Enfin le dernier chapitre de cette toute petite fic! En espérant que ce dénouement vous plaira ^^ Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont reviewé! Vos critiques, commentaires et mots d'encouragement m'ont beaucoup apporté (et m'ont surtout fait très plaisir! =D). Sur ce, bonne fin de lecture et à une prochaine fois!

* * *

Kanda quitta l'école sans un mot, ignorant les rumeurs malveillantes naissant sur son passage, les regards mauvais des professeurs et ceux, méprisants, des passants. Au creux de son cou, les larmes d'Allen avaient tari, remplacées par une lourde torpeur et une appréhension craintive. Ses bras frêles se resserrèrent inconsciemment sur le cou du brun, s'assurant de sa présence à ses côtés. L'intéressé ne le repoussa pas, conscient que le plus jeune avait besoin de ce contact comme un noyé d'oxygène. Ses bras callèrent un peu mieux le petit corps contre lui, le laissant constater avec amertume les ravages des privations et des maltraitances sur la silhouette osseuse d'Allen. Il distribuait les regards menaçants, défiant quiconque de s'approcher du plus jeune ou même d'en émettre l'idée à voix haute. Allen lui en fut reconnaissant.

Enfin le kendoka s'immobilisa devant une grande maison de style japonais, toute en tatamis et cloisons de papier. Ils gravirent un étage, Allen toujours dans les bras du brun, pour finalement arriver dans une chambre vaste, parfaitement éclairée par la lumière du jour. Là, Kanda desserra son étreinte sur le plus petit qui paniqua, s'agrippant de plus belle à sa chemise, son visage effrayé enfoncé dans le cou pâle et les larmes recommençant à couler.

Kanda soupira. Puis, doucement, il s'assit sur le lit et repoussa méthodiquement Allen, usant de toute sa patience et toute sa persuasion pour le convaincre que non, il n'allait pas s'en aller, ni mourir, et encore moins l'abandonner. Finalement, Allen accepta de s'écarter, mais garda ses mains fermement ancrées sur la chemise du brun. Tête baissée, ses yeux fuyants évitaient tant bien que mal le regard de Kanda, honteux. Il avait craqué. Il s'était accroché à lui, il s'était conduit comme un parfait imbécile. Et, pire encore, il ne pouvait absolument pas se résoudre à le lâcher. Il ne voulait plus être seul plus jamais. Une fois encore, Kanda prit sur lui et posa des mains qu'il voulait rassurantes sur celles d'Allen. Ses gestes étaient maladroits, un peu gauches. Bien qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il pu, il restait un profond asocial. Les contacts humains le rendaient mal à l'aise, principalement parce qu'il ignorait comment s'y prendre, ne s'y étant jamais attaché avant, jugeant toute relation inutile. Pourtant, ce simple contact sembla rasséréner Allen. Encouragé par cette réaction positive, Kanda continua.

« Lâche-moi, Moyashi. Je ne vais pas m'en aller. »

L'intéressé déglutit bruyamment, ses doigts relâchant peu à peu l'étoffe, millimètre par millimètre, jusqu'à libérer complètement le kendoka qui se leva immédiatement, arrachant un souffle paniqué à Allen.

« Imbécile, ne t'affole pas comme ça. Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner et je reviens. »

Allen sembla comprendre mais ne se calma pas pour autant. Ses mains serrèrent le drap du lit et sa respiration ne se tranquillisa pas. Il hocha pourtant la tête en guise d'assentiment, le regard toujours ostensiblement baissé. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Kanda ne revienne dans la chambre, une trousse de secours sous le bras. A peine fut-il assis sur le lit que les mains d'Allen vinrent se placer d'autorité sur sa chemise, froissant d'avantage le tissu déjà bien maltraité. Mais Kanda n'y prêta pas attention. Doucement, il entreprit de déshabiller le plus jeune, découvrant avec une grimace les ravages qui marquaient le corps d'Allen. De multiples cicatrices barraient ses flancs, ses côtes saillantes étaient recouvertes d'hématomes plus ou moins récents, de griffures et autres marques similaires, colorant la peau tendre d'un panel de couleur oscillant entre le rouge, le bleu et le violet. Un énorme soupire lui échappa avant qu'il ne se mette au travail, lâchant un « t'es vraiment stupide, Moyashi » qui résonna dans la pièce. Allen se laissa faire, totalement passif sous ses mains, grimaçant parfois lorsque la douleur se faisait vraiment trop insoutenable. Enfin, toutes les blessures qui striaient son corps furent correctement soignées. Ne restaient plus que celles de son visage.

Kanda releva la tête d'Allen, le forçant, encore, à rencontrer son regard. Les larmes avaient laissé sur ses joues de longues trainées rougeâtres, là où la peau était irritée par le sel. Ses yeux métalliques avaient enfin perdu ce voile terne et résigné au profit de quelque chose de plus incertain, comme si Allen était perdu entre deux eaux, incapable de pencher d'un côté plutôt que de l'autre. La honte, l'espoir, la peur et la gratitude se battaient dans ces eaux mercures, arrachant au kendoka un claquement de langue agacé.

« Combien de temps encore comptes-tu te morfondre ? »

Surpris, les yeux d'Allen rencontrèrent ceux de Kanda, dont les traits s'étaient déformés en une moue agacée. Le petit blanc ouvrit la bouche mais les mots ne vinrent pas.

« Tu sais quoi ? T'es vraiment bête. » continua Kanda.

« Sur quoi hésites-tu ? Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, alors pourquoi réfléchis-tu ? A moins que tu ne sois trop stupide pour comprendre ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? »

Dans les yeux d'Allen, la surprise fit place à l'outrage et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, une nouvelle force naissant au fond de ses prunelles, tandis qu'il ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans réussir à lâcher un mot.

« Ou alors tu as peur ? Tu es donc si bête que tu as peur de vivre ? Tu es si faible que ça ? »

La chose au fond du ventre d'Allen s'agita de plus belle, grondant d'indignation. Ses yeux brillaient de plus en plus, reprenant les couleurs de la vie à chaque pique que lui envoyait Kanda. Finalement, le kendoka décida d'en finir.

« La taille de ton cerveau est donc proportionnelle à celle de ton corps, _Moyashi_?

_ Je ne suis pas un moyashi, Ba-Kanda ! »

A peine eut-il crié ces quelques mots qu'Allen se figea, sous le choc, tandis que sur le visage de Kanda fleurissait un sourire satisfait. Lentement, il passa une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, ébouriffant ses mèches blanches d'un geste maladroitement affectueux. Encore abasourdi d'avoir ainsi haussé la voix et insulté son sauveur, l'adolescent n'osait presque plus respirer, les mains crispées sur sa bouche comme la toute première fois où il s'était ainsi laissé allé. Mains qui lui furent retirées par celles du kendoka qui s'était lentement rapproché, son nez frôlant celui du plus jeune et leurs deux souffles se mêlant à la lie de leurs lèvres.

« Je te préfère comme ça, idiot de moyashi… » murmura le brun, sa main frôlant tendrement la joue d'Allen.

Le plus jeune sentit sa respiration se couper sous la caresse, son cœur louper quelques battements puis repartir plus rapidement qu'avant, cognant contre ses côtes d'un bruit sourd et répétitif. Son sang battait à ses oreilles, irradiant de vie et impossible à ignorer. Jamais, depuis toutes ces années, il ne s'était senti si vivant. La présence du kendoka enflammait ses sens, réveillant des sensations dont il ne se souvenait même plus, en éveillant d'autres, des nouvelles, toutes plus incongrues et délicieuses les unes que les autres. La respiration haletante, ses yeux furent irrémédiablement attirés par les lèvres fines du brun, par cette teinte de porcelaine, cette langue mutine encore totalement vierge à ce jour. Lui non plus n'avait jamais embrassé personne, pourtant l'envie lui brûlait les reins, de plus en plus urgente et impérieuse. Enfin, Kanda combla la distance qui séparaient leurs deux visages, embrassant tendrement les lèvres du plus jeune, frôlant ses joues, caressant ses cheveux blancs, si blancs qu'ils semblaient de neige, de givre et de glace. Sa langue glissa furtivement sur les lèvres tendres qui s'entrouvrirent pour se refermer aussitôt, joueuses, tandis qu'un sourire taquin flottait sur les lèvres d'Allen. Kanda gronda de frustration en exigeant plus fermement l'accès à la bouche tendre, accès qui lui fut accordé dans un gémissement appréciateur. Les mains se perdirent dans les cheveux, sous les chemises, à l'orée des lèvres où se jouait un combat sans pause, chacun exigeant cette tendresse déroutante qu'il ne pouvait trouver que dans les bras de l'autre. Les corps se rapprochèrent, les mains se nouèrent, les langues s'entrelacèrent lascivement jusqu'aux toutes dernières limites. Le lien qui retenait les cheveux du brun se délia, libérant un fin voile couleur de nuit qui lui recouvrit les épaules, quelques mèches venant se mêler à celles, diamétralement opposées, d'Allen. Doucement, il pressa ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune qui se laissa allonger sur le lit, entraînant le brun à sa suite.

Soudain, Allen les retourna d'un coup de rein et s'assit sur les hanches du kendoka qui, surpris, haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Les yeux gris brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle, forte, presque aveuglante. L'enfance ressuscitait au fond de ces billes mercures, une flammèche joueuse dansant sous ses paupières, un sourire mutin jouant sur ses lèvres. Allen Walker renaissait de ses cendres sous les yeux du brun qui, satisfait, passa une main tendre derrière la nuque de l'adolescent et l'attira à lui, espérant happer ces lèvres qui souriaient si maladroitement, comme si elles devaient réapprendre ce geste autrefois si naturel. Pourtant, Allen dévia au tout dernier moment, ne lui offrant que sa joue et un clin d'œil complice avant de se relever brusquement, jetant un « à demain, Ba-Kanda ! » moqueur, et de filer à l'anglaise, s'amusant des plaintes et autres menaces de morts qui fusèrent de la chambres où un kendoka très en colère pestait contre un moyashi inconscient.

Lorsqu'Allen rentra chez lui, ce soir là, il ne prit pas le même chemin que d'habitude. Le chemin du maudit resta désert tandis qu'Allen traça sa route dans la foule, le menton relevé et le regard perçant droit devant lui, un sourire incertain flottant au coin de ses lèvres. Plusieurs passants le bousculèrent, d'autres l'insultèrent, d'autres encore tentèrent de le maltraiter. Et chacun fut surpris par la disparition de ce gamin passif et soumis, chacun se trouva déconcerté par cet Allen fier et enfin soulagé. Il ignora les uns, répondit aux autres, et échappa aux derniers d'une pirouette, préférant éviter l'affrontement tant que son corps ne serait pas encore totalement remis de son long sevrage de soin et de nourriture.

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent virent renaître un Allen Walker comme certains l'avaient connu et aimé. Kanda resta constamment à ses côtés, s'assurant de la sécurité de son protégé jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit capable de le faire seul, veillant à garder son moral et sa détermination au beau fixe grâce à ses piques constantes, lui rappelant sans cesse comment vivre, et lui donnant une raison de continuer. L'enfant maudit disparu petit à petit des mémoires, Kanda résistant inlassablement à n'importe quel imprévu. Jour après jour, l'étincelle au fond des yeux d'Allen se renforça, pour devenir flammèche puis brasier. Désormais, il ne restait plus rien de l'enfant craintif et apeuré qu'il fut alors. Plus jamais il ne marcha la tête basse ni ne baissa les yeux devant quiconque. Il répondait à chaque attaque, qu'elle soit verbale ou physique, et sa langue bien pendue n'avait d'égale que sa fougue et sa force. Il retrouva le sourire, un sourire étincelant qu'il n'adressait qu'à une seule personne…

« Kanda ! Attends-moi !

_ Tu n'avais qu'à te lever plus tôt, Moyashi.

_ Mon nom c'est Allen, Ba-Kanda ! Et je te signale que c'est ta faute si je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit !

_ Comme si tu t'étais plaint…

_ Comme si t'avais besoin de me sauter dessus six fois de suite !

_ Grmbl…

_ Kanda...

_ …

_ Tu boudes ?

_ …

_ Oui, tu boudes !

_ Pas du tout.

_ … Eh, Kanda ?

_ Hmpf…

_ Je t'aime. »

… un kendoka bourru et asocial, qui un jour s'était trouvé sur sa route par hasard, au bon moment…


End file.
